I'm Already There
by Archer800
Summary: "We may be a thousand miles apart, but I'll be with you, wherever you are" Tony finally feels the horrible feeling of being away from those he loves without knowing if he'll see them again.


I'm Already There

Avenger Anecdotes

Tony could already tell it was going to be a rough night. All of them had been called in without any information, the only thing they knew was that a lot more was at stake this time.

It had been long since they'd needed some heroes, long enough that they'd been able to build personal lives. It was painful having to leave their families behind when none of them knew what was to come.

Steve was leaving his long-term girlfriend, Lucy…

Thor had to leave behind Jane and his two children…

Clint and Natasha still had each other, but had to say goodbye to their daughter Scarlett…

Bruce left Betty…

Tony had been forced to give a hopefully temporary goodbye to his other half and his two kids. And that would always hurt worse than any wound inflicted upon him.

He was flashed back to a time in New York, a time when he thought he was going to die from something he didn't completely understand. He'd tried to call Pepper then, right before his final moments, but failed. The last thing he'd seen was her face and the red letters saying that the call had failed.

Nightmares had plagued him after that, until he'd had the arc removed. Pepper was the one thing he couldn't live without and he couldn't lose her. He loved her more than he ever thought he could love another person.

And his two kids…they were everything he'd ever imagined having with Pepper. Ferron was a perfect mixture of them both, sweet and thoughtful, but also stubborn and witty. Adare was only two, but she was a bundle of energy, never thinking twice about the things she did. He loved them so much, yet he had to tell them he was going to be gone for a while.

He thought of Ferron's face when he did, growing confused and a little disappointed. "But daddy," he complained. "We need to finish the Iron Kid Mark II."

Tony gave him a forced smile, finding this whole explanation harder to get across than he thought. "We will, buddy. When I get home." He was surprised when his voice cracked and he could talk no more, as a lump had grown in his throat and he was afraid to talk in fear of breaking down.

He had to stay strong for them. He'd held Pepper the whole rest of the day, as he had to leave early in the morning to report to the helicarrier.

He held her and rocked her in his arms, trying to lock away the moment in his mind. It would be a moment he would find refuge in during the rough patches.

He called her on the road

From a lonely cold hotel room

Just to hear her say I love you one more time

He sat on his bunk in the helicarrier, his head in his hands. They were on the way to their first part of the mission. It would be less than four hours from now that he'd have to defend his world and most importantly, the ones at home depending on him. The room, he noticed, was extremely empty and cold, without her next to him. It'd been so long since he wasn't right next to her.

He pulled out his phone, skipping the FaceTime as he knew he would break down when he saw her. He might be able to play it off cool in front of the team, but he couldn't for her. He was just too broken up inside.

He decided to call to just to hear her say it one more time. He needed to hear it, just to keep him sane for the rest of the way. He needed her reassuring voice.

It rang three times and he waited with his heart in his throat, thinking, damn it, Pep, pick it up.

He almost jumped out of bed when her groggy voice answered the phone. "Tony? You do know it's two-thirty, right?"

He sighed, laying back onto his pillow. "I know. I just wanted to talk to you. I couldn't sleep. Can you say it again?"

Pepper sighed heavily through the other end. In a soft, gentle voice she murmured, "I love you, Tony."

He felt a little less nervous, hearing

her sweet voice say that. He let out a low noise, that was close to a purr.

"I love you too."

And when he heard the sound

Of the kids laughing in the background

He had to wipe away a tear from his eye

Tony heard Ferron's voice in the background, murmuring softly to Pepper. They hadn't been separated long, only a day and a half, but Tony still felt the lump grow again and he had wipe his hand across his face to

brush away an escaped tear.

"Ferron and Adare are sleeping in our room for a while." Pepper explained. "You're partner-in-crime wants to talk."

A little voice came on the phone

Said "Daddy when you coming home"

He said the first thing that came to his mind

Tony nodded, then realized Pepper couldn't see him. He felt sadness tug at his heart strings as his son's tired voice came onto the phone.

"Hey daddy."

A part of Tony wished he'd never had any of this, so being a superhero wouldn't be so hard. A part of him wished he had the stone heart his father had. But most of him wished he was back home.

"Hey Kid."

"I helped mommy with Dare all day yesterday." he said, and Tony could sense the proudness in his voice. "Nice Gears. Keep it up. I'm sure mommy was happy." Tony praised softly.

"Yep." Ferron was quiet for a moment and Tony wondered if he'd fallen asleep. But after a pause, Ferron asked, "Daddy, when are you coming home?"

Tony felt despair at his boy's words. He couldn't say how long he'd be gone. He could be gone for a while or a couple days or gone for good. He simply didn't know and probably wouldn't say if he did.

So he said the first thing that popped into his mind. "But, Ferron, I'm already there."

I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

I'm your imaginary friend

And I know I'm in your prayers

Oh I'm already there

Ferron didn't reply and Tony continued, his voice growing stronger. "Tomorrow ask to go to the park. Look at the sun, your shadow. I'm right there. Listen to the wind. I'll be there too. I could be your imaginary friend, Ferron."

Yet still Ferron was quiet. Tony pressed on. "I know you miss me, but have to believe that I'm already there with you." Tony stopped then, surprised by the strong passion in his voice.

Finally, Ferron replied, "All right. Love you."

"Love you too, Kid."

She got back on the phone

Said I really miss you darling

Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright

Pepper was put back on. "Hey." Tony relaxed on his mattress. "Hey."

Pepper hesitated then said, "I really miss you."

When he didn't reply right away, she continued, "Don't worry about Ferron and Adare. They'll be alright."

Tony swallowed. "Yeah. I know." He secretly wondered if any of the others were going through this right now. He hoped he wasn't the only one.

Wish I was in your arms

Lying right there beside you

But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight

And I'll gently kiss your lips

Touch you with my fingertips

So turn out the light and close your eyes

Pepper had grown silent and Tony didn't want to hear nothing. "Talk to me, Pep."

Peeper paused. Before the kids, there used to be more missions. Big ones, like the one he was on now. He'd always call her the night before and say the same thing. "Talk to me, Pep."

So she had always replied the same. "I wish I was lying there beside you, in your arms, Tony. But, you can hold me in your dreams tonight." He closed his eyes and just listened to her voice. It soothed him, made him relax and believe everything was going to be okay.

"I'll be able to feel you there, right at my fingertips. I'll kiss you and be there until you wake up. So you need to turn off the lights and close your eyes."

He let out a soft noise, and replied, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, honey."

I'm already there

Don't make a sound

I'm the beat in your heart

I'm the moonlight shining down

I'm the whisper in the wind

And I'll be there until the end

Can you feel the love that we share

Oh I'm already there

As his phone turned off, he could see her already there in his mind. He could feel her in every painful beat of his lonely heart. She was in the cold moonbeams coming through the window. He could hear her, feel her there, their love tied to him like a string and pulling him home.

We may be a thousand miles apart

But I'll be with you, wherever you are

He could picture it, a rope allowing him to go where he wished, but the other end was his family, waiting on the other line. They were a thousand miles away, but they were there every where he went.

He saw their faces, Ferron's playful hazel eyes, Adare's innocent face, ones, and Pepper's loving smile and gentle eyes, before he fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

~Twenty-Eight Days Later–Avenger Mansion–Malibu, California~

Tony stood next to Bruce, moving from foot to foot. His team had made it. All of them. They were above Malibu now, where they'd agreed to meet back up with their loved ones.

They had all gotten done with it without any major wounds; though Clint had suffered a broken leg from a fallen column and Steve had taken a staggering blow to the head, where he was wrapped up. The rest were just bruised and battered, ready for some quiet nights.

Tony felt very antsy as the helicarrier hovered above the platform on top of the mansion. The hatch opened and together the team stepped out. The first one to greet them was Scarlett, rushing to her parents. Her mother swooped her off the ground and her father, set down his crutches so he could hold her tight.

Tony saw Jane approach Bruce with a kiss, before stepping back for Thyra to hug her father and the Asgardian took his son, Raiden, from his wife, laughing with joy.

Lucy embraced Steve, as did Betty with Bruce.

And Tony felt his heart stop when he saw them. He limped towards them and Ferron rushed forward. He lifted him high into the air, then pulled him tight against him. Ferron tucked his small face into his neck.

Adare was placed in his arms and she giggled before grabbing his nose. He placed a hand on the back of her now long red hair. He held them both tight, before placing them next to his legs. Adare clung tightly to him while Ferron held her hand.

Tony locked eyes with the one person he'd been missing the most. He stepped forward and she met him halfway. He buried his face in her hair, taking it in. She was here, he was here, living this moment.

"I'm right here. It's okay." she murmured comfortingly. He smiled into her hair, holding her flush against him. He felt happier than he had in over a month and he whispered in her ear,

"You were already here."

Oh I'm already

There


End file.
